


Spideypool Pride Month

by LittleBriBit



Series: Late Night Meetings/Spideypool one shots [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Wade gets excited about Pride Month and goes to see Peter





	Spideypool Pride Month

June 1st 2018 5:42am

Peter woke to a crash in his living room, the sound making him jump on too the ceiling unknowingly. He heard loud footsteps run to his room and a loud bang as the body impacted into it, obviously not noticing the speed they had picked up.  
“FUCK MY NOSE!” It was Wade, who then opened the bedroom door, his nose bleeding heavily onto his suit. “Petey you awake?!”  
“Jesus Christ Wade I think you woke up the whole building!” He said, slowly getting down from the ceiling and walking over to Wade, “What is so important that you have to break my window at” Peter glanced at the clock, “almost 6am? I gave you a key so you wouldn't cause more property damage.” Peter said, exhaustion still clear in his voice.  
Wade grinned and shrugged at the same time, all while popping his nose back into place. “I know I know, sorry, but I got excited cause it's Pride month and I want take you to one of the Pride rally. I didn't look at the time, I've been up all night.” Wade was physically shaking with excitement, paired with him bouncing slightly on his heels.  
Peter smiled in spite of his annoyance at being woken up. “Of course I'll go with you, but I don't even know when one is in New York.”  
“Don't you worry about that Petey-pie,” Wade said while he poked him on the nose “I already looked it up, it's on the 24th and starts around 12.”  
Peter chuckled at this and sat on the edge of the bed. “Alright then, it's a date babe.” Peter stated, with a sudden yawn, “Well, since you're already here, come to bed please. We can plan more tomorrow okay?”  
Wade nodded and quickly changed out of his suit and into some of his pajama pants that were in his drawer of the dresser, then quickly climbed into bed behind his spidey.  
“You're also fixing the window this time Wade.”  
“Love you too Peter”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at this fluff, so much gay fluff, I love it  
> Happy 2018 Pride Month


End file.
